


Trivia Night

by FerrousKyra



Series: Princess Pet Name AU [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cussing, Drug Use, F/F, Gen, Multi, Smoking, do I have to tag those seperately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Ty Lee manages to convince Azula to go to a couples' trivia night at Katara & Aang's.Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Ty Lee (Avatar), teo & the gaang, the gaang - Relationship
Series: Princess Pet Name AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039281
Kudos: 67





	Trivia Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I said this AU was overdue for Azula & Zuko content last time; but that was crack & they mostly talked about Ty Lee, so I'm saying it again.
> 
> Also, I've been putting some decent effort into the book I'm writing, so if this is more detailed than my usual bare-bones style & you don't like that, sorry. (I doubt there's actually a difference.)
> 
> One more thing: Of all the on-a-whim things I've done in this AU & then had to fully commit to the relevant one for this is they/them Suki.

* * *

"I still don't know how you convinced me to do this." Azula complains as she walks through the door leading into Aang & Katara's apartment.

Ty Lee shrugs one shoulder "Seduction, mostly."

"Hmph."

"Ty Lee, Azula!" Aang greets near instantaneously. "We're glad you could make it."

"You're the last two to arrive." Katara adds just as warmly. "So, we can get started as soon as you've settled in."

Katara turns to Teo, who's in the living room fiddling with a bunch of cards & little gadgets; presumably for the game. "Just tell us when you're ready to go, Teo!"

"Will do." he responds from across the room.

"So," Aang says to the newly arrived guests. "What should our team name be?"

" _Our_ team?" Azula replies, side-eying at her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Aang continues cheerily. "The teams are you two, Katara, & me versus Sokka, Suki, Zuko, & Toph."

"Oh?" Azula orientates her body fully towards Ty Lee now. "I was under the impression that this was a _couples'_ trivia night."

"Yeah," Ty Lee mumbles "about that. So, since Sokka, Suki, & Zuko are a throuple, we thought that to make it fair, we would team up with Katara & Aang, & they would have Toph. That way we'd both be teams of four."

"That," Azula grits "is not what I agreed to."

There's a staring match going on that leaves the air thick with tension. Azula's unapologetic gaze against Ty Lee's near cowering.

Then, Azula huffs out through her nose. (Ty Lee swears she sees steam). Another beat passes before Azula walks out the door.

Azula just...

She just leaves.

Sokka chooses that time to wander into the small mudroom.

"What just happened?" he asks once he registers that both Aang & Ty Lee are frozen in place.

"She,"

"She just,"

Sokka then notices that the woman's in tears. "Ty Lee?" he questions as he approaches her. "What happened?"

"Azula; she... she left."

"I'm not following."

Aang jumps in. "I told Azula that Katara & I would be on her team & she just left."

"Does this happen often?" Sokka pesters her.

"I mean, not since she was a teenager." ' _Is this what dating Azula is like?'_ she thinks to herself. _'It hasn't been that long.'_ "Actually, back then she would light something on fire first."

"Well," Sokka says, a bit pissed off. "At least half a dozen years of therapy makes you not commit arson before abandoning your friends." Despite the sarcasm, he blunts it without a hint of humor in his tone.

.oOo.

Once Ty Lee eventually regains composure, she starts worrying about Azula.

She sighs heavily. "I should check on her."

"You don't need to." Suki supplies from her side. "We can even go around looking for her if you're really worried."

"Thank you for the offer." She says to her friend. "But she'll most likely only listen to me."

"She might listen to Zuko." they suggest. "Or Toph."

Ty Lee shakes her head. "No. That's always a risk. It might make things worse.

"At least take Zuko with you? So you're not alone."

She takes a breath. After a few beats she starts nodding. "Alright. Alright, I'll take Zuko."

"She's not picking up." Ty Lee informs Zuko as they exit the apartment complex.

"She wasn't answering any of my calls earlier either."

"I'm gonna try one more time. Will you check around the building while I do that?"

"Sure."

Zuko checks the alley uphill first, finding nothing. Rather than going around the back, he decides to loop back in front & start from the other side.

It pays off. Just as he passes by Ty Lee angrily redialing, he hears a strange, static, gurgling sound.

He turns the corner to find Azula leaning heavily on the brick wall of the building, holding a small device with an obnoxious, bright blue light.

"I thought you quit." He says in lieu of a greeting.

She tries blowing smoke in his direction, but it catches in the wind.

"I thought you did too, but I know for a fact you still keep at least 2 in your pocket."

"For situations like this; yes." Sure enough he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket & lights it, then leans on the wall beside her.

"I fucked up." Azula admits.

"No shit. Ty Lee's still calling you around the corner." he gestures his head in the direction he came.

"Ugh. I am not ready to face her yet."

"She's just gonna get madder the more you ignore her."

"I know; I know. I just," she takes a long sigh. Then a long drag of her vape. "I don't know how to fix this."

There's a long moment with neither of them saying anything.

"Well, why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just... thought that I would have a good time while Ty Lee hung out with her friends & I'd only _really_ have to interact with her.

"& then I find out that actually, no I have to actively cooperate with Aang, which isn't great in itself, but Katara? You know how I feel about her."

"In her defense, you were trying to kill us."

"That doesn't change the fact that I was having a mental breakdown & she chained me to a fucking sewage grate."

"... Yeah, I guess that could leave a pretty fucked up impression."

She takes another drag, then stare up at nothing. "I don't know how I'll ever make this up to Lee."

"She's forgiven you for worse."

"That doesn't actually make me feel any better, Zuko. Makes me feel pretty shit, honestly."

Another long pause.

"I could team up with Toph. Y'know, if Ty Lee actually forgives you & still wants to play."

She smiles despite herself. "Thanks, Zuzu."

"Still hate when you call me that, Lala."

She grimaces at the nickname. Another disgustingly effective invention of Sokka.

"Toph can be with Aang & Katara. So long as Ty Lee & I get Momo of course."

He chuckles. "I could probably get that arranged."

"I need to apologize to Ty Lee."

"She is just around the corner."

Azula exhales as she pushes herself off the wall. Right as she's about to round onto the sidewalk, she finds herself face-to-face with a pissed off Kyoshi Warrior.

"About time." Ty Lee says. She pushes past Azula. "I heard everything." she blunts as she reaches a hand toward Zuko, two fingers out. "& turn on your ringer."

He places his other emergency cigarette in her hand, lighting it soon after.

"I'm sorry, Ty Lee." Azula starts.

She holds up her free palm, causing Azula to stop.

After a long drag & a long exhale, she says "Alright, continue,"

"I'm sorry for leaving abruptly. & I'm sorry for ignoring your calls. & for not talking through my feelings with you like an adult."

Ty Lee levels a long, hard stare at her.

"Fine. I forgive you."

Azula it completely bewildered.

"But! We are having a very long, very thorough conversation about how _exactly_ you fucked up & how _exactly_ you will handle a situation like this in the future.

"After trivia night."

"You still want to play?" Azula asks, dumbfounded.

"Of course. I want Momo on our team."

"You still want to play with me?"

Ty Lee gives her a small, but genuine smile. "Yeah dummy." She opens her arms for a hug.

Azula immediately takes the offer.

"Besides, you're the smartest person I know. Not playing with you is just bad strategy."


End file.
